Tim Riggins
Tim Riggins is a fictional character on the television series Friday Night Lights. Tim is based on Don Billingsley (Garrett Hedlund) from the film. He is the son of Walt Riggins and best friend of Jason Street. He played for the Dillon Panthers as a fullback/running back. He is described as a character "who has puppy-dog, lady-killing eyes under his scraggly bangs." He prefers to live in the present and loves football and partying. Season 1 Through high school, Tim has a reputation as a womanizer. He copes with many of his problems through promiscuous sex and heavy drinking. He often shows up to practice and events drunk or hungover. He is initially in an on-and-off relationship with Tyra Collette. After Jason is paralyzed, both Tim and Jason's girlfriend Lyla have a hard time coping; they turn to each other for comfort which leads to a sexual relationship while Lyla is still with Jason. When Jason finds out, he punches Tim and their friendship becomes rocky for some time before Jason ultimately forgives Tim. The players turn their backs on Tim for what he has done, but end up forgiving him eventually. Tim shows little care for his studies, often having rally girls do his homework so he can pass and play football. Mrs Taylor discovers this and puts an end to it by talking to Coach Taylor and having Landry tutor him. Tim initially strongly dislikes Smash Williams due to the fact Smash has a big mouth and Tyra often flirts with him. They end up becoming close friends as the seasons and years go on. Season 2 At the beginning of the season, Tim is shown having the time of his life in the summer, doing what he does best - partying and drinking. He seems to have a renewed interest in the single Lyla, who, thanks to her newfound Christian faith, does not seem to think of him very highly. School starts and Tim doesn't get along with the new Panthers football coach, Coach McGregor. After walking out on practice, Coach McGregor worked him so hard upon his return that Tim ended up being hospitalized for exhaustion. Coach McGregor is eventually fired and Coach Taylor resumes his position. Tim ends up going with Jason on a trip to Mexico where Jason wants to get a surgery not legal in the United States in order to walk again. When Tim hears the details of the dangerous surgery - which involves injection of shark blood - he becomes worried and asks Lyla to come. With her help, they ultimately talk Jason out of it and help him see that his life is still worth living even in a wheelchair. When they return to Dillon, Coach Taylor doesn't let Tim back on the team, unimpressed with the way he ignored the team and his responsibilities as a player. It is only after he apologizes to every player and helps a friend of Lyla's get on the team that Coach grudgingly allows him back. Billy starts dating Tim's ex-girlfriend, Jackie, causing a hurt and betrayed Tim to move out. He spends a short amount of time staying with the Taylors, but is kicked out after Coach thought that he was taking advantage of Julie. In reality, Tim had been taking care of a drunk Julie. Coach later apologizes and praises Tim for his honorability. After that, Tim moves in with Guy Raston, whom he later finds out is a drug dealer. Things don't go so well and Tim leaves. Billy apologizes for hurting him after he and Jackie break up, and Tim moves back in with him - but not after stealing three thousand dollars from Guy. Tim realizes that he's in love with Lyla, but goes down to her Christian radio center with flowers only to see her kissing her new love interest, Chris. He becomes extremely jealous and does what he can to interfere with their relationship. After Lyla helps him pay back the three grand he stole from Guy, he tells her that he loves her, but she says that she doesn't feel the same way about him and is happy with Chris. Season 3 Tim and Lyla are seen hooking up and become boyfriend and girlfriend. Tim struggles to fit in with Lyla's world, Buddy doesn't think too highly of him, and they both want very different things out of life. However, it seems to be the first normal, real, loving relationship for Time. Lyla encourages Tim to apply to college and pay attention to recruitment letters he has been receiving. Because Smash has graduated, Tim is now the starting tailback, a role he struggles to fit into at first. He eventually steps up and helps the Panthers win several key games. Tim serves as Billy's best man in his wedding to Mindy Collette. Tim is accepted to the fictional San Antonio State University. Lyla plans to follow him there, but Tim tells her to follow her dreams and go to Vanderbilt, knowing that she's too good for San Antonio State. The pair part ways. Season 4 Upon graduation from high school, Tim briefly attends the fictional San Antonio State University. However, he quickly drops out, realizing that it would never be something he would be happy doing. When Lyla returns to Dillon to attend Matt's father's funeral, the two briefly rekindle their relationship. However, they both realize and acknowledge that they want different things in life, and that a future for them is not in the cards. After dropping out of college, Tim originally thinks he can live with his brother Billy and his new pregnant wife Mindy but soon learns that is not the case. He finds a trailer for rent from Cheryl, a woman with whom he had a one-night stand. He befriends her daughter Becky and helps her through many hard times and supporting her with her pageants. The two become very close but while Tim looks at her like a little sister, Becky has romantic interest. Becky kisses him multiple times and admits her love for him, but each time Tim tells her that they can't be romantically involved. Tim and his brother Billy open an autobody shop, Riggins' Rigs, but business is very slow. With pressure mounting on Billy to provide for his pregnant wife, he agrees to turn his shop into a chop shop to earn more money. While Tim initially opposes Billy's secret operation, he agrees to help out to make enough money to buy a plot of land he had set his eyes on. He makes enough money to buy that land, but the police discover their scheme. Realizing that his brother needs to stay and provide for his wife and newborn baby, Tim turns himself in to the sheriff's office, taking sole responsibility for the chop shop by lying and saying Billy had no idea Tim was running the operation. Season 5 Tim appears in the first episode with only 3 months left to serve thanks to his good behavior. When he has a parole hearing and is released, he struggles readjusting to everyday life. He is angry at Billy for not cleaning up his life, and he is much more quiet and angry than he used to be. He gets a job at Buddy's new bar, but says he wants to leave Dillon for good to work in Alaska. When Tyra returns out of the blue, Tim is happy to see her. Tyra convinces Tim to amend his relationship with Billy, and the two kiss and spend the night together. Although Tim is interested in the two of them getting back together, Tyra is apprehensive. Tyra admits that she's been in love with Tim since she was five, but fears never pursuing her dreams. Tim says that he has dreams too, and suggests maybe one day their dreams can merge together, to which Tyra smiles. It's very likely the two have a future together. The series ends showing Tim and Billy building a house on Tim's land, something he always wanted to do. He and Billy clink their beers and agree, "Texas Forever bitches". Category:People Category:West Dillon Category:Panthers